Make A Wish
by HauntedApple
Summary: Quinn has been hiding a crush on a certain brown haired diva. She makes a birthday wish and comes to find that the wish had some unintended consequences. With a plan in motion she sets forth to win the girl of her dreams. But that plan may just be harder than she had first anticipated. FABERRY.
1. Prologue

This story was inspired by the video "Make A Wish [AU Faberry Trailer]". Found on youtube. Links don't work on fanfiction so put this: /watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU after the .com in the youtube url. Please tell me what you think of it. I really want to do this video trailer justice.

Prologue

"… _Happy birthday to you." The last notes echoed through the Glee room. Rachel's voice traveled the furthest. _

_I looked up at the members of the Glee club all standing around the piano with me. A birthday cake with 17 candles around the edge sat on the closed piano lid. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina ,Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schue. They all stood around me smiling. It was my 17th birthday and they had decided to surprise me with a cake. San and Britt were going to take me out Breadstix later tonight so I hadn't expected this. But apparently it had been Rachel's idea when she heard I wasn't going to have a party. Puck had told me that she had first wanted to throw me a party, but San and Britt talked her out of it. Thankfully, I haven't felt like partying recently and I wouldn't want to have to put on a brave face for her. It still confused the hell out of me, why she was so nice. I was an absolute bitch to her throughout our freshman year and sophomore year. Even when she was being nice to me, I was still mean to her. _

"_Make a wish Quinn." Rachel's voice broke through my stupor and I looked at her. She was smiling over at me and my breath caught in my throat. I turned to the cake and made the same wish that I had been wishing for since last year. I blew all of the candles out in one breath, they all clapped, and Mr. Schue's voice rose above the clapping. "Now let's have some cake." _

_I stood back from the cake and the piano and let someone else cut the cake for everyone. Someone thrust a plate with cake and a fork into my hand and I mechanically took them. I walked up the risers to my usual seat in the back. Everyone else happily chattered away and slowly filled into their regular seats. _

_Mr. Schue wrote "New members?" and "Fundraising?" on the whiteboard. He went off on some tangent about needing to find new members for the club, since we lost Matt over the summer. He also talked about how we needed to start fundraising because of the significant lack of funding to the arts. I zoned out, glaring at Finn's arm that was draped over Rachel._

_It was the first month of my junior year, last year was hard on me with the baby drama. And apparently giving up a baby isn't as easy as it sounds and threw me into a slight depression. By slight I mean sitting on my couch all summer watching reruns of old sitcoms on TV and eating ice cream, only leaving the house when San and Britt forced me out of the house. This had only happened twice, once in the beginning of the summer to attend a party and the second at the end of summer when they took me to the mall to get new clothes for school. _

_Before I knew it Glee club was over. Finn had a 'brilliant' idea for a kissing booth since he claimed to be "the closest thing this school has to a celebrity right now". What an idiot. Once I was out of the Glee room, San and Britt latched onto my arms and led me out to my car. They followed me home and then I got into San's car and we went to Breadstix. My birthday dinner was entirely uneventful, San and Britt sat in the booth seat across from me. Yet they didn't make me feel like a third wheel, I love how they can manage to that. Yeah, San and Britt are together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, but they're both the girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that San isn't out to her family yet, but all of the glee club knows it. I wasn't really paying attention the whole dinner and before I knew it, San and Britt were taking me home. _

_We were in my room sitting on my bed. Britt reached down and pulled a cake out of her bag. _

"_We got this cake before man hands got you one. And this one is better, it's an ice cream cake." San said this while sitting down next to me. I glared at her when she called Rachel man hands and for once she looked apologetic. She lit the candle in the middle of the cake. She and Britt sat on either side of me. _

"_You okay Q?" Britt asked softly. I nodded but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone. I looked down at the cake that was sitting in my lap and blew out the candle. I made the same wish I had made earlier._

"_I wish I could be with Rachel Berry." _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a birthday, everyone expects to feel different. It marks the anniversary of your birth and another year spent on this godforsaken planet. So it should make you feel different, right? But it never did. It was just another day, you felt no different than you did the day before. The feeling of difference comes when you mature; you get older through experience not through a number.

Quinn wasn't expecting to feel different when she woke up on the morning after her 17th birthday. So when she did, she was surprised. It was a strange feeling, she felt taller, wider, more muscular. If anything, she felt more masculine. Quinn shook her head to clear the fog from her head. That was ridiculous.

Sleepily Quinn stumbled into the bathroom and turned the hot water on, letting the bathroom steam up. Stepping into the shower Quinn was vaguely aware that she was farther away from the ground, that she was taller. Her brain was still foggy from sleep and she paid little attention. Sleepily she put soap on the loofah and began scrubbing her body. She paid little attention to anything, routinely going through her shower ritual. When Quinn was halfway through the shower she realized that she probably should have paid attention earlier and all of the weird things that she had noticed but not actually notices came to her. A scream escaped her throat and it was deep. Way deeper than she was used to.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. Her mother worked a late shift, trying to support them after they moved away from her father. So her mother was gone, and she didn't have to worry about waking anyone up with her scream. Her manly scream. The scream wasn't just manly; it was the scream of a man. This thought alone made her want to scream, but she didn't. She was afraid that she would hear the scream again. Jumping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wiped the steam off the mirror. The reflection in the mirror made her jump back. The face she saw was not the one she had seen before she went to bed last night. The hair, her eyes and strangely enough her lips were reflected back at her. But overall, it was not her face. It was a male face.

Quinn wanted to believe that she was looking through a window at a boy. Except that she knew her bathroom had a mirror, not a window. And that her movements were mimicked by the male in the mirror. He even mouthed the words that she said.

"What the..."

Quinn continue to stare at herself in the mirror until her phone alarm went off, her alarm that woke her up on days that she didn't take a shower. Turning off the shower that she had left on and wrapping a towel around her body. The towel didn't fit around her like normal. Of course, her body was wider and stickier than before. Quinn had to deal with just wrapping the towel around her waist. Even then, it barely covered anything. She didn't like it; it made her feel exposed and further heightened her awareness that she was a guy now. How in the world could this have happened? She asked herself as she made it out into the bedroom.

The clothes situation passed through her mind. What in the world was she going to wear? Her girl clothes definitely would not fit this body. She was a petite girl and this body was not. The body she was in now could probably play football. The thought crossed her mind about calling Puck, but she had no idea how she would even start that conversation. 'Hello Puck, I've been turned into a guy somehow and I need to borrow some clothes". Yeah right. She'd be shipped off to a loony bin so fast her head would spin.

"You look better as a guy than I thought you would." Quinn's head snapped around and the unexpected voice. There was a girl sitting in her bed, about a year younger than she was. Quinn had often fantasizes about having a particular girl in her bed, but this was not the girl she fantasizes about. This girl had brunette hair, but that's where the similarities ended.

Quinn had not been expecting anyone else in her room, and so she screamed. Her deep screams echoed through the room and Quinn was glad that her mother had to work.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl stood from the end of Quinn's bed where she had been sitting and took a step towards Quinn. The blonde countered and took a step back. It was only when the girl stood, that Quinn noticed the strange outfit the girl was wearing. It was some full bodied jumpsuit in a shiny material that Quinn thought looked a bit like something from Tron. "What the hell are you wearing?"

The girl laughed and spoke with a shrill voice that Quinn could see getting very annoying. "Don't worry about who I am or what I'm wearing Mrs. - Quinn." The girl's stumble over her name made Quinn tilt her head in confusion but the brunette didn't stop speaking. "I think you should be more worried about what you aren't wearing."

Reminded of her state of undress, Quinn blushed and took a step back from the bed as if to hide herself from the girl's eyes.

The younger girl laughed at Quinn and threw something at her. Instinctively she reached out and caught it. As she caught it, she let go of the towel that she was holding around her waist and it dropped. Quinn saw the younger girl's eyes longer and Quinn threw her hands downward, covering her newly acquired appendage.

The girl laughed and stood from the bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed now. Open the door when you are done. We have things to discuss." Then the girl walked over to the door to Quinn's bedroom and went into the hallway to wait.

The girl left the room, but Quinn's eyes just started at the door. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had happened. Last night she went to bed, she was a female and now she was a male. She was 90% positive that she was still dreaming. So she did what any rational human would do, she pinched herself. Of course it hurt, a lot. That meant that is wasn't a dream and that thought saddened her. She desperately wanted it to be a dream; it wouldn't make sense any other way.

Resigned to the fact that she had absolutely no idea what was happening, Quinn quickly put on the clothes that the girl had handed her. After that task was completed, she went to the door and opened it. A glance into the hallway showed that the girl was not there anymore.

Quinn blinked quickly, as if it would make the girl appear. It did not however and Quinn sighed. Had she gone mad? Was there even another girl there? But… she was wearing clothes, guy clothes. She didn't own anything like them, so the girl had to have been there. But where was she now?

Quinn cleared her throat and softly called out. "Hello?" The deepness of her voice startled her. She rolled her eyes at herself. Of course her voice was deep. She was now a guy. The thought made her confused and sad, she also doubted that she would ever get used to thinking of herself as a guy.

She looked around the hallway once again. That strange girl that was in her room earlier seemed to know something about why she was a guy. At least she hoped the other girl had answers. At this point, she figured that she might be just grasping for straws, she would take anything at this point. Just something to give her answers.

Sighing and resigning herself to the fact that the girl wasn't out in the hall, she ventured out of the small hallway and into the living room. The house she lived in with her mother now was nowhere near as the large one that she had lived in when her parents were still together. Still this house was a lot warmer, a lot more like home than the old one had ever been. Quinn looked around the living room and noticed that it was disappointingly devoid of another person. She wandered into the kitchen and sighed when that room was also empty. Where in the world could that girl have gone?

She was about to turn out of the kitchen and go back into the living room when she spied a manila folder on the counter. Curious, she walked over to it and looked down at it. There was a folded piece of paper on top of it. She picked it up and unfolded it, quickly reading the contents of the note.

_Quinn,_

_I was called off somewhere. Sorry I couldn't stay to continue our chat. Enclosed you will find papers that you need to enroll in school. You must not tell anyone that you are actually Quinn. From here on out, you will be known as Samuel Evans. Don't worry about your mother. I will deal with her. Just go to school, enroll and attend as you would any other day._

_-S_

_P.s. There is a reason for this. Just remember your wish yesterday. _

At the last line, Quinn dropped the note as if it burnt her. What...How… How did this have anything to do with the wish that she made yesterday? Her words echoed back to her. _I wish I could be with Rachel Berry._ What could that have to do with anything?

She shook her head to clear it and set the letter down. Inside the folder was exactly what the mystery girl, S, had said was in there. Everything that she would need to "transfer" to William McKinley High School: birth certificate, shot records, a transcript from her "old" high school, all for a one Samuel Evans. There was also a driver's license and a passport. She wasn't sure what the passport was for, but she was thankful that S had thought to give her a driver's license. She picked the card up and saw that her own birthday was written on it. It surprised her to see that, though she figured that at this point she probably shouldn't be surprised by anything.

Quinn picked up the old transcript and saw that Samuel Evans had been an average student. Not amazingly smart, but not bad either. So amazingly average and so plain, someone that could have gone through two years of school without being noticed. Suddenly in a panic, she looked up at the clock and saw that school was going to start in 5 minutes. In a learned panic, she ran to her room and grabbed her keys and wallet.

Suddenly she stopped. She shouldn't be panicking, _Sam_ wasn't even enrolled in school and since she was Sam now, she didn't need to worry. With a calmer mind, she pulled the money out of her wallet and put it in her pocket. She didn't want to bring her wallet with her because it was a girly wallet, which would raise questions. Back in the kitchen, she grabbed the driver's license and stuck that in her pocket. Grabbing the folder off the counter, she went out to her car and hopped in. She was nervous of course; the first day of school is always nerve wracking. Then of course, the fact that she was a guy and had no idea how to even act like a guy. The key turned easily in the VW Bug she had gotten for her birthday last year and with practiced ease, she backed out of the driveway and drove to William McKinley to start her first day of school as Samuel Evans.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this. I've been going through some things and kind of lost my will to write. Also I'm easily distracted by other things. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see with this story. And ideas, advice, criticism? Every review I get helps this story. I'm not going to write out everyone who reviewed and thank them, just know that every single review is appreciated and loved :)

Another note: I have a tumblr for my stories (Hauntedapple) . tumblr . com If you would like to follow me. I should try to give you updates on my stories, and also I'm going to try to reblog writing tips and tricks that I find.


End file.
